Devil May Cry
by Memory of the Sky
Summary: Dante's always getting himself into trouble with pretty girls. Especially the mysterious ones that are found in alleyways stark naked. Rated M for nudity and sexual content.
1. Saya

Devil May Cry  
_Saya  
_By: Saiyora-Saga

Beneath the moon she stood, her white skin illuminated by the moon's river of light. Her long dark hair pooled over her shoulders covering up the more private parts of her naked body. She looked serene there, looking up towards the night sky as her eyes glowed with a fierce red intensity. A sword covered in blood lay at her feet where a blood puddle had formed, her calves and ankles washed in crimson. Was she a demon? Or an angel? Dante couldn't decide either as the thunder sounded out above them.

He let out a sigh of disbelief, maybe she wasn't even there at all. Slowly she turned her head to him. The rain began to fall drop by drop. At first it looked like she was prepared to carry out an attack on him, what with those demonic red eyes of hers. At this point he was convinced that she was nothing but demon, then again she had crawled out of the trash heap and saved his hide.

The rain was falling heavy now, washing the blood from her legs, and as she turned to him she fell to the ground, but managed to pick herself up to her hands and knees, her face almost drowned in her hair. Slowly, Dante lowered his gun and found the mysterious woman's glowing eyes had faded and she was slightly smiling up at him. His gun lowered further, something telling him to drop his steady guard. He placed it in his holster, making his way forward as he pulled off his crimson coat and knelt down, throwing it around her.

That childish smile on her face...

She tilted her head to one side as she looked down at his hands, her smile fading, her head drooped lower and lower and then finally her body gave in. He threw his arms around her before she could drop into the muddy murky pool of blood. The sword was still there on the ground beside her; what now? The indecisiveness was beginning to bug him. He picked her up, grabbing the sword, placing it on the inside of his belt against his pants and began to walk.

Home was the only place he could go. What if she was demon? A Hospital would quickly snatch her up and then the world of humans would never be the same.

There was a knock at his door, followed by sever obnoxious rings of the doorbell. Dante sneered, as he marched out from the kitchen and made his way to the door, pulling the latch open and then the door in. Nero stood there, with a young man that had blonde short hair. "Whose this scumbag?" Dante initially asked.

"Hey man, it took me forever to find someone I could trust. Let us in."

Dante held the door open for the two and then quickly shut it behind them once they were in the entry. The young man looked around, a disgusted look upon his face, he didn't appear to be too happy. "What's the face for, pretty boy?" Dante teased. "Not up to your standards?"

"Hardly." The young man said. "You can call me Rosso. So where is she?"

Hardly offended that the man didn't ask his name Dante raised a hand toward the doorway, and then waved for them to follow. Inside the room was the raven haired beauty, sleeping somewhat peacefully in the comfort of Dante's bed. "I found her in the alleyway around Midnight... the demons were probably drawn to her, or myself. I can't figure out which. She was stark naked, with a weird symbol in the center of her chest."

Rosso placed his case down, sitting down on the bed slowly, careful as to not to startle her. He seemed... careful in which ways he had placed himself, as if he had already seen the way she moved and worked. It puzzled Dante. Carefully the Dr. touched below her elbows, feeling the heat beneath his fingertips. "She's quite pale." Rosso announced.

No shit sherlock. Dante shot Nero a disapproving look, who was this high and mighty crack-pot? "Is she demon or not?" Dante asked. He couldn't tell, she smelled like a human, certainly looked like one, but he's been fooled before.

"No, not demon... she wreaks of human." Rosso finally answered. He slipped to fingers at the edge of the blankets and pulled down to see the mark on her chest. He said nothing for a while as he studied it, the look on his face was as if he had seen something like this before. "This is demonic though..." He hovered his hand over it for a moment until he heard a click next to his ear. He looked up to see Dante standing over him, gun at point blank range.

"Let's not wake up the kiddo, alright? Who knows if she might turn crazy on us...I'd hate to put her down." With a little motion of his gun, Rosso pulled the covers back over her chest and then stood up.

"I can take her off of your hands then..." he seemed almost thirsty with that admission in his eyes. Dante smirked shaking his head, what sort of trouble was he going to get himself into now? Damn these pretty girls.

"Just do your job, I'll keep her here." Dante dully said.

"Very well then, I'll return with a few things. Her vitals have been hit so even if you dressed her wounds, she's going to need blood transfusions." He turned and left, both Nero and Dante waiting it out after they heard the door open and shut.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nero asked.

"Who knows?" Dante dropped his gun down on the nightstand and took a seat in one of the chairs he had pulled up earlier. "Besides, I always have a soft spot for those naked ones that you find in the alley on a devil hunt. Know what I mean?"

Nero rolled his eyes, "No... I don't. You do what you want, just keep me out of it."

Dante simply shrugged off the boys statement, "I'll probably need Kyrie to come take care of her."

"Are you stupid? Didn't you just say she's dangerous?"

Dante looked up at him lazily, "Not if you're around, right?" He opened his mouth as if to say more, but the girl stirred next to him, Nero saw this too and turned to watch as she moved around under the blankets and then finally managed to push herself up, the blankets falling from her front. Nero turned away, his face turning slightly scarlet, but Dante sighed standing up.

"Now, while I'm flattered by your gesture...the kid has probably yet to see a naked woman, you gotta keep this over yourself." Dante reached for the blankets, pulling them up around her. She looked at him as he moved her, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Shut up." Nero sighed turning back around.

"Got a name, sweetheart?" Dante asked her sitting back down.

She looked at him, her lips parted to speak, and then finally she ushered a small word out. "N-name." was all she said.

"Oh look, she's psycho and can't speak." Nero teased.

"**EGO woke sursum hic , vos erant illic. EGO saw vos!**"

Nero stood corrected, she did speak, intelligence seemed to be there, but it was something he couldn't understand, and judging by the look on Dante's face he couldn't understand a word she spoke either. The girl continued on speaking in that tongue, as if she was telling them a story of how she got there and when she finally stopped she looked at both of them, as if they would reply back instantly.

"Name?" Dante mustered out. He pointed to himself, "I'm Dante... D-a-n-t-e... Dante... this retard is Nero... Nero..." Dante went on for at least 15 minutes pointing at himself, saying his own name and then pointing at Nero. The girl looked at him curiously, she pursed her lips and then brought her legs up to her chest, while she lifted both of her arms looking at the left one and then the right one to see a faint mark that blended in with her flesh. "Nnnnaaaammmeeee." she dragged it out and said it one more time. "Name..." she looked up at the both of them. "Saya. Name Saya. Saya Name."

"Saya?" Dante pointed at her curiosly.

She nodded her head, universal language for, 'yes' a smiled curled up on that cute face of hers and she found a small laugh within. The door opened again and she jerked back as soon as Rosso had stepped through the door. "Ahh... she's awake..." Rosso said.

"**Quisnam est is?** " Saya said.

"Oh..." Rosso was intrigued.

"Know what she's saying doc?" Nero asked.

"**Quisnam es vos?** ?" The doctor went off in the same tongue.

"**Meus nomen est Saya** "

"**Qua did vos adveho ex?** " The doctor seemed to be questioning her. She looked up at him sadly, shaking her head.

"**EGO operor ignoro**..." she whispered. "**EGO operor ignoro...**" "**Qua did EGO adveho ex?** ?"

The doctor seemed puzzled as he opened his bag, he spoke a few more words to her as he began to set up. "She doesn't know where she is, or how she got here."

"What sorta language is that?"

"Latin." The doctor answered as he pulled out a blood packet and hooked it to the retractable stand he had set up. He sat down next to her taking her arm gently, she didn't resist, she seemed to trust him since he could speak to her. "**Is mos vulnero aliquantulus." **

She asked another question and he answered her, she nodded and he had finished working with her, ordering her to lie still and rest up. The doctor only smiled when he turned back to them, forcing his hands in his doctor coat. "She'll be fine... However to ensure her well being I would like to have you take her to me on a weekly visit."

"Can't afford that kinda bill Doc." Dante shrugged.

"No charge." Rosso smiled.

"Whats her business to you anyway?" Dante asked.

Rosso simply laughed, "How often do you meet a girl with a strange marking like that speaking a dead language?"


	2. Demon Symbol

**Devil May Cry**

_Demon Symbol_

By: Anencephaly

She laid there quietly, watching the shadows dance across the floor. She wondered how many hours she had stayed like this on the rafters of the roof, looking down onto the floor of Dante's shop. She wondered how many hours it had been since he had left. She hadn't moved an inch since she had climbed up there.

And like a sound from heaven the door opened and just the same her body simply rolled itself to one side and dropped down to the floor, landing on her feet like a cat.

Dante smiled a little at this, for months now he had been greeted the same way whenever he would leave her home. "Did you clean up while you were up there?" He asked jokingly.

"I don't worry myself with the condition of how your rafters look." she replied, watching as he threw down his sword and tossed his other forms of weaponry on the couch. Having conversations with someone who could actually understand her still amazed her more or less. She remembered for a while only being able to understand one man whom she idolized at first but eventually cam to detest him. But English came to her as easily as walking.

"You hungry? I'll order us some pizza."

Just as he said that her stomach was the first to reply, uniquely crying out in such a way that caused Dante to turn his head. He laughed, enjoying the short-lived humor of the subject and moved on through the shop.  
"Starving." she answered after glancing down at her belly and letting Dante enjoy his sense of humor. When she looked up, she found that he was looking at her with a strange sort of familiar smiled that she recognized as him cooking up ideas in his mind. She cocked her head to one side, but was unable to say anything because he spoke too soon.

"Get dressed." He demanded.

"Why?"

He knew she wasn't asking to be stubborn, he had figured this out withing a week or so. She was just simply curious to a fault. "We're going out, you've been cooped up in here all day."

"I have." she simply replied and B-lined toward the room to go change.

"What shall we get on our pizza today? Everything... no anchovies." Dante decided halfway down the street. He looked over to his right, Saya wasn't paying attention, her eyes and mind were elsewhere. A little more quiet today. "Something wrong, kiddo?" He dropped his hand down on her head, and she flinched just slightly before she looked up at him.

"I can feel them in the air." she answered.

He knew what she meant. Them as in demons, like himself she could sense them. He looked around into the sky and past the dark ally ways. "As long as they're not bothering us-"

"No-but..." Her red eyes were searching too. After a moment she turned her head looking toward the pizza parlor with a little more interest then the demons. "I'm hungry."

"Then lets eat! I'm starved too." Dante reached for the handle, pulling the door open for her. She didn't hesitate about going inside, but he lingered for a moment, a lump in the back of his mind telling him to turn and look the other way. He searched behind him and around himself once more to see nothing there once again. But he knew better, something was there, he just couldn't figure out what. He averted his gaze up towards a black bird that was perched on the wiring of the telephone poles. It looked back down at him as he gazed up at it, and in that moment it took flight, over the parlor and off into the distance.

Dante stepped inside, where Saya stood, looking up at the hanged menu over the counter. "I hate that one thing... the anchovies thing..." she said.

"Yeah, me too. I wont get it again." He moved past her and towards the counter where he was greeted. "One large pizza with everything on that, hold the anchovies."

"Anything to drink?"

Dante leaned up, looking back at Saya who was still staring up at the menu like a little girl in an ice cream shop. "What do you want to drink, Saya?" He asked, snapping her out of her daze.

"Tea."

"Ahh, you're no fun." he sighed. He gave a little shrug and turned back towards the parlor tender, "The lady will have a tea, I'll have a cream soda."

"One tea, one cream soda and a large pizza with everything on it, hold the anchovies!" the young man repeated. Dante nodded, "Coming right up!"

Dante turned to look back at Saya, who stood there still, but she wasn't looking at the menu anymore, instead at the young man who moved quickly behind the counter to get ready for the order. He moved towards her, snapping his fingers in front of her face. She looked at him. "What's with you today?" He asked. "You're out in space today." Dante shifted his upper half down to stare her in the eyes.

"Oh...it's nothing." she lied.

"Come on, let's go sit down." He ushered her over to one corner table where they sat on opposite sides of each other. She didn't say much, but instead found something else to stare at. It was a little frustrating watching her watch something or someone else.

"Dante?" Saya asked.

"Saya?" He replied.

"Why do you let me stay with you? A total and complete stranger..."

He cocked his head to one side, silver strands of hair falling over his eyes. "Why question it now?"

She frowned, looking up at him. "You can't answer a question with a question!" She retorted.

He was caught off guard, never the less he shrugged slightly, leaning forward. "I'm not the kind of guy to put a girl on the streets. When I found you, you were cold and naked, wounded and all alone. To top it off, you spoke latin or whatever you want to call it, and you had no memory of your past or who you were..."

"But I want to remember." she narrowed her eyes. "I want to remember why I was there! Why I had that sword." she sighed heavily, lowering her tone, "I want...I want to know who I am...and if I'm human, why can I feel them?"

There was no definite answer for her questions. Maybe she would find them in due time but that also ment that she would have to get involved with the demon realm. Something he didn't really want to see. She was fine in this state, why dig for more answers? Well...he could see the point of wanting to know. He could understand her plight and how truly alone she felt in the world. "Some people can...some people can't." he decided to answer.  
She didn't really look satisfied with his response, but regardless she heaved a heavy sigh and shook her head. "You're a half demon though right... maybe I am the same?" she replied.

"Try not to think too much on it-"

"That might explain my odd colored eyes-"

"Because you're you."

"Lady is just the same too."

Silence rifted them, and Dante looked away rubbing the back of his head. This is what happened usually when he left her alone all day while he went out to earn some hard cash. Maybe he should stop leaving her alone like that to think too much on it? "Want to come with me tomorrow?" Dante asked.

"Where to?"

"I have another job." Dante sipped at his cream soda. "From your good friend the doc."

"Terrible man... do I really have to go visit him after this?"

"He might find a way for your memory to get back. So yeah." Dante replied even though noting the look of disgust on her face. "Anyway... there are some old buildings that have become a resting house for a few demons. The doc is paying us a fine sum of money if we clear it out for him. Come on now Saya- don't make a face like that. He's treating you for free still."

Dante had a point, no matter how much she tried to get past it. The doctor was the only secure thing besides Dante that she had. "One pizza with everything on it!" The server slid a wide dish onto the table.

"Alright! Let's eat!" Dante grinned.

-

Saya sat alone in the back office. Her hands folded neatly in her lap. She was counting the beats in her heart and comparing them to the humans that passed. It seemed the same. Outside she could hear the doctor approaching, alongside Dante who was taunting him constantly. The door opened and she looked up from her trance. "**Salveo, Saya.**"

She lowered her eyes again without a response.

"**Vos operor non videor puteus.**"

"I'm fine." Saya responded. She shifted her eyes from the doctor to Dante who simply smiled a little. "Can we hurry this up? I am tired."

"I see you've grown more fond of English since we last seen each other. Arms up." She obediently raised her arms as he removed her shirt. Her flawless skin revealed beneath. The doctor ran two fingers down her chest, touching the demonic symbol that rested in between. "Still no changes." the doctor said more admiring the structure of her body rather then doing his job.

"I feel no changes." Saya replied pulling her shirt back over her head and then raised her right arm.

"The wounds have healed as if they were never there to begin with."

"Cut the admiration doc, did you find anything from the last exam?"

"No... the blood samples were not good enough." Rosso replied sticking her promptly with a needle. She didn't wince, instead only looked away. "I hope you're well enough for tomorrow."

"Dont concern yourself with me. If anything you should be worrying about the demon mess that I'm going to leave behind when I'm through." Dante chuckled to himself, he watched the doctor dispose of the needle and lock the vial of Saya's blood away in his briefcase. He straightened himself up via his tie, "A pleasure. Ms. Saya." He bowed a little and then turned and left without bidding farewell to Dante.

"Jackass." Dante sighed.

Saya stood up from her seat, pushing her hair back. "I don't need him, honestly."

"You sure?" Dante followed her out of the office.

She nodded slowly, "I'll find it on my own. At this point he's only looking at my blood and telling me he's found nothing. Even if he's checking up on me for free... lets just do his job and be done with him. There's something I don't entirely trust about him."

Dante reached for her, taking her by the wrist and pulling her backwards. She followed his lead, as he pushed her against the wall, blocking her from escaping with his hands firmly pressed against the walls. "You don't have to stop seeing him because of me."

She looked up at him, blinking a couple of times. Unlike any other girl she didn't allow the awkwardness of the situation to stop her from getting to the point, "It has nothing to do with you Dante...Rosso makes my skin itch. I don't trust him because of his... heritage."

"And me?" Dante asked coyly, hinting at his demonic roots.

She smiled sweeping her foot behind his ankle and dropping her hand on his throat as he fell. Her knee dug into his chest sharply. She watched him for a moment as he held her arm grinning up at her and slowly... slowly she released her grip on his throat. "You've... done so much for me already. I feel okay with you." She placed her fingertips against her covered chest. "One day... one day this seal will show its true nature, right? If that day comes... and something happens to me, I want you to be the one to-"

"Now you're just being foolish. It hasn't budged an inch. I don't think it will ever. If anything it's probably some sort of curse that we haven't found out what sort of shit bad luck you have. Don't ask me to kill you. Because I won't be the one to..." He pushed up, kicking her off unexpectedly.

Saya rolled forward, jumping easily onto her feet. Dante was first to the wall, grabbing her blade from the wall and tossing it toward her as he grabbed his.

She unsheathed hers, tossing it aside and ran forward, colliding her blade with his. It weighed against his arm, causing him to use his opposing foot to steady himself and he returned an equal force of a hit. Saya parried, matching his skill with quicker and deadlier strikes. She had taken on some of his style, but maintained her own. He watched her carefully as she struck against him, He watched her as they sparred. Trying to determine her origin of strength. The demon symbol? Or her own? He couldn't really tell.


	3. Enter the Demon World

**Devil May Cry**

_Enter the Demon World_

By: Anencephaly

"Saya!"

She heard him scream her name, but she had to keep fighting. Her blade clashed against the demon's thick armor. It cracked here and there with the force she laid in behind her blade. "I'm coming!"

Their weapons smashed together and were pulled towards each other, electric volts of energy jumping out from between the two. She could hear the sound of Dante's gun as he ran up the stairs to the second level, quietly wishing he would hurry up. "Dante… I can't…" she tried to force the demon back, only to be pinned to the floor, its sharp scythe like arm landing in her stomach. She tasted blood instantly.

"Hey asshole." Dante said darkly after witnessing Saya's fall.

The demon looked up from its prey, clicking its insect like mouth before struggling to pull out the blade from her stomach and the wood floor beneath her. "Who fucking invited you to the party?" It jumped forward ramming its head forward at Dante. Screeching. Dante pulled his blade out, sliding it through the demons thick hide and with that blow, the demon was extinguished. Dante wasted no time rushing to Saya's aid. She was lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Dan-te…" Saya struggled to say.

"It's okay, I'm going to get you out of here."

"It hurts…for some reason…"

It hurt? She had been nailed through the stomach before, and came out laughing about it. He looked down at her wound, a purple and blue liquid dampened the outside of her wound. "Shit." Dante muttered.

"Ahh…" She cried.

"Don't do this to me now." Dante reached under her to pick her up.

"Hold it… right there." That voice sounded familiar. Rosso. Dante pinned him in a darker corner of the room. "I can't allow you to simply take her away. Though I did expect you to be dead about now, so its true about what they say. That you are indeed the son of Sparda."

"What of it? If you don't mind, I have to take care of the miss."

"Leave her be." A gunshot was fired, slicing a thin wound across Dante's cheek. He released Saya quietly, murmuring an apology as he stood up taking in a deep breath. "So I take it this was your plan all along?" Dante asked.

"I had to find some way to get rid of you. She's become so healthy enough to devour now."

"Heh… just let me do all the hard work and you expect to take a bite of my food?"

"Not before I have my way with her. She could create demons stronger then yourself, even for a human. The mark of Sparda has something to do with it."

Dante narrowed his eyes. Mark of Sparda? On Saya's chest? He reached for his gun. "Sorry, I just can't let you do that. She's not a toy."

Rosso burst into laughter, struggling to hold his own gun. "Stupid boy-"  
At that moment there was a loud crash from above. They turned to see a vortex open up. "A gate?" Rosso shouted.

Everything went black.

"That's how it all went down…" Dante said slamming his fists against the bars. He looked over at Nero who sat looking strongly down at the floor as if it could produce some sort of magical answer to their problems. "How the hell did you end up here?"

"They came… seeking only me. Devils…" Nero replied. "I agreed to come quietly in exchange for the city and Kyrie's safety."

"Did they?" Dante asked curiously.

"I left with them… no harm done to the city at all. Kyrie was screaming for me."

"As long as she's alright." Dante sighed. "But more importantly… Saya… and where the hell are we?"

"Enough you two, you're coming with me." A guard approached their cell from the end of the hall.

He tapped his fingers against the marble throne he was sitting on, waiting rather impatiently. A man wearing a large beaked mask approached, bowing slightly. "The anti-poison has worked and she's healing just fine."

"Where is she then?" He looked down at the doctor coldly.

"Sir- she needs to-"

"Send her in." He demanded.

The doctor looked down and then to the back of him down the other end of the room, motioning to the two guards who stood against the entrance. They nodded, and one of them went behind the door, re-emerging the next moment, dragging Saya in by chains. She was bandaged from her fight, but still weak as she struggled to stand and follow her captors. The man in the blue coat upon the throne stood up, grabbing her attention.

"Saya." He said.

Saya's eyes widened. "Dante?"

The doctor that had entered earlier looked up at his master. "Lord Vergil… you can clearly see that she's-"

"Dante?" Vergil looked displeased.

"Let me go!" Saya demanded, struggling against them as they pulled her closer. Her bare feet finding no sturdy surface against the marble floor, soon she fell to her knees before the alter to the throne. He wasn't Dante, only a demon that looked like him.

Slowly Vergil stepped down the stairs, approaching Saya carefully. "Finally you've awoken, Saya." He knelt down to her, examining her. "I knew those foolish humans wouldn't take care of you the way you're supposed to be. But we had no choice after Avia was taken by Azriel."

"Don't touch me! Stop! Let me go!" she screamed as he brought a hand up to her face.

Vergil pulled back, narrowing his eyes as he turned to look toward the Doctor Morrow. "She's suffered severe memory loss. She knows not who she is."  
"Could it be because-?"

Morrow shook his head. "Her desire to feed is absent for some reason. Probably an effect of the amnesia. As a direct result her power is diminished and the seal weakened."

"We should have never sent her to the Human World." Vergil said angrily as he sliced open his hand with a dagger from his coat. He held it out to Saya, "Drink." He demanded. She pulled back, somehow standing and subdoing the guards with ease. Vergil had appeared on one side of her, approaching her still. She stumbled backwards tripping over the first step and in an instant Vergil was behind her covering his bloodied hand over her mouth. "Drink Saya." He said pushing her down to the floor. His grip was growing increasingly tighter as she struggled for air. Eventually the blood flooded past her lips and entered her mouth. She closed her eyes shut, feeling a shock throughout her body. When she opened them again she found herself drinking. "Good girl." Vergil whispered into her ear.

She could see things about herself with this man. He appeared different to her, but she could tell it was him. He was wounded, as she approached him, kneeling down as he struggled to move away. She healed his wound with a simple touch, melting away the scaly exterior to find the silver haired man lying on the ground in agony before her.

Saya screamed, pushing his hand away from her mouth. She tried to move forward but felt dizzy. The doors to the main hall were open and she could see Dante standing there along side of Nero, also chained up, she fell to the floor completely, unable to keep her eyes open any longer.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Nero shouted. "Bastard!" ignoring the striking resemblance between Vergil and Dante.

Nero smiled a little coldly, "Hello, brother." He said to Dante, ignoring Vergil.

"Vergil…" Dante whispered.

"It's been, quite a long time."


	4. Reunion of Rebirth

**Devil May Cry**

_Reunion of Rebirth_

By: Anencephaly

"I never intended for you to get involved." Vergil said as he lead them through the halls of this elaborate castle. "Nor did I intend for you to get ahold of Saya."

"And myself? I suppose you intended to get Yamato back." Nero growled.

"You are correct in your accusations." Vergil smirked. He stopped just in front of two double doors. "But now that I have it back, what further use do I have for you being here? Perhaps…I should kill you-"

"Where the fuck have you been?" Dante finally broke his own silence. Vergil turned away from Nero and looked towards Dante.

"Here, of course."

"And Nelo-Angelo?"

Vergil turned his head away, he knew that the question would arise, and that there would be an answer needed. "You should go home, brother. Back to the human world."

"That's just not going to happen. You should know me by now 'brother', once the parties started I can't leave til I finish it. Besides… you know something about my little friend. Care to tell a little secret, or do I have to force it out of you?"

Nero watched aside as the two twins looked at each other with a smirk. But past it he could see something about to happen. Dante was the first to move his left arm extended out in front of him as he jumped towards his brother. He caught him off guard, throwing his arm against his neck and pinning him against the wall. "You always were cocky…" Vergil struggled to laugh.

"Well, do I make my point clear that I'm not leaving?" Dante felt him using all of his force to strangle his brother between arm and wall. But of course Vergil wasn't so easy to admit defeat, he slammed his fist into Dante's stomach, knocking him back. "Punk…" Dante grinned.

Vergil smiled seemingly, adjusting his clothes. "Do what you want, but at least make yourself useful. We can have a family reunion later, but for now there are more important matters at hand."

Nero sighed heavily, "And myself?"

"Sorry kid, you're too young for this ride. Better get home to mommy." Dante cockily said.

SLAM!

Nero's fist collided with Dante's face. "Fuck off, I can handle my own and you know it!"

"Oh yeah?" Dante said rubbing the side of his face tenderly, wondering if it would leave a mark. "Prove it."

Before Nero could respond with another blow or retort, he realized what Dante was doing. Beating around the bush and giving him a hard time, really he was asking him to stay for help. He thought about it for a moment, wanting to punch him once more for playing him instead of asking like a normal person. "Son of a bitch…" Nero growled.

"Thanks , friend." Dante replied.

"All jokes set aside. This place isn't for the faint hearted." Vergil said.  
In one fluid movement, Nero was raising his demonic middle finger towards Vergil and looking away.

Vergil forced a smile, "Dumb kid. I'll teach you some manners before we're through here."

"Come at me then." Nero held his arms open waiting for Vergil to attack.

"As much as I would like to see you two hammer each other into minced meat, I'm more concerned about why we're here." Dante finally said. The other two looked his way and then Vergil nodded leading them into the room they were standing in front of. Inside was an office of sorts, decorated with dark blues, a heavy ornate desk on one side of the room sitting with its back to the window. The chair was mid back, but lined in what appeared to be some sort of velvet material, it was very rich taste. One could easily tell that Vergil spent most of his time here, piling through the books on the bookshelves against two sides of the walls.

On the other end of the room, it was a bit more spacious and open, with a large four poster bed decorated in more tones of blue. The wood a dark cherry wood, decorated with designs. In the middle, Saya laid sleeping peacefully. He stood there watching her for a moment, wondering if she would stir in her sleep and wake up to look up at him like she did back at home. But she didn't move, only breathe and lay there.

"She'll be out for a while." Vergil said from his desk.

Nero reached over, clapping a hand over Dante's shoulder. He didn't have to say anything, but Dante followed him, flopping down in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk and propped his feet up. Vergil glared at him and Dante simply looked back. "Deal with it, or are you afraid of waking the Princess?"

Vergil retreated with a very low grunt and decided to get down to business. "How did you get ahold of her?"

"Oh, you know… when a girl meets a boy and they want to move in together. Magic happens."

"Be serious Dante." Vergil commanded.

Dante sighed heavily shaking his head and began to retell the story of how he came across Saya. By the time he finished he noticed the displeased look on Vergil's face. "You said that you never intended for me to get a hold of her…" Dante said, breaking the unusual silence.

"I sent Saya's sleeping body to the human world in the care of a couple of demons who lived there. I had to keep her safe from Azriel."

"Azriel?" Nero asked.

Vergil nodded, "Spawn of Mundus. Azriel is stopping at nothing to finish Mundus' work…and to kill you, Dante."

"More Daddy issues?" Dante chuckled to himself. "But what does Saya have to do with all of this?"

"She's another inheritance left to us by Father."

Of course, "The seal of Sparda." The mark she bore on her chest. Dante averted his eyes elsewhere while trying to think. Dear old Dad sure had his hands in everything, and he was stuck cleaning up the mess. "She's a demon, isn't she?" Dante asked looking back toward his brother.

"She may very well be half like us. I've never seen her Devil Trigger." Vergil looked toward the bed and then back. "Azriel actively pursues Saya now that he knows the secret."

"What is the secret?" Nero asked.

Vergil shook his head, "We don't know. The real Saya never spoke of it, and it seems like we may never know what Father left to Saya that's seemingly so important to what Azriel desires. I've amassed an army against Azriel's own. But it's harder now, since he has taken Avia."

"Whose Avia?" Dante asked.

"Saya's older sister. Saya was found in a cavern, sleeping and Avia was there watching over her. However… it seems Avia is jealous of her sibling. We had Avia fighting for us because the two of them are quite powerful, and during Saya's rest periods it was the only other safety we had. Azriel won her over."

"So this Azriel guy… in a sense, you're saying that he has a Queen on the chessboard?" Nero arched a brow.

"Good anology." Vergil replied. "You're not as dumb as you look."

Nero sat back in his seat grumbling lowly and then kicked his feet up on Vergil's desk, meriting him the same look of death that Dante got, but he didn't move.

"Why did Saya forget all this?" Dante asked, ignoring the new feud.

"I don't know…" Vergil admitted. "There was a battle a few months back where Azriel attempted to capture Saya. He was close, incredibly close, but she annihilated his first and second battalion, and furthermore drove him away with some sort of… attack… I don't know. There was a blinding light, and when it was gone Saya stood there looking absent mindedly at the aftermath." Vergil thought back to that time…

She turned slowly looking at him, her eyes glowing red, her clothes torn up and her face covered in dirt. Saya looked increasingly tired as she walked back towards what was left of the battalion. He tried asking her if she was going to be alright, but she didn't respond, instead she slipped into unconsciousness and hit the ground.

"She didn't wake for a week, so I assumed that… she wouldn't wake for a while. The Demon World was no safe place to keep her, what with Azriel's spies and thieves. I couldn't watch her at all times, and there was no one else that I could trust to take care of her here, aside from Morrow, but even he is busy with aiding soldiers or… trying to find out what Father left to Saya."

"Avia is the only one that knew then?" Dante pulled his feet off the desk and leaned forward in his chair. Vergil's face relaxed a little bit more and he glared briefly at Nero who simply smirked.

"Correct." Vergil replied.

"Then let's go ask Dear little sister." Dante shrugged.

"As easy as it is to say, its harder to do. Azriel rarely lets Avia fight on the battlefield now. He's protecting his assets."

"Then I'll just have to go to her." Dante said standing up.

"No chance in hell, he's buried himself deep in his own territory. Hmn, its about time…" Vergil said looking at a grandfather clock on the other side of the wall.

"Got somewhere you need to be?" Dante asked.

"I need to ensure that Saya begins remembering immediately. She'll require more appropriate meals."  
"You mean blood?" Dante asked slightly annoyed.

Vergil smiled a little. "One of the stipulations of her curse. Drinking blood gives her the power she needs to fight. Drinking blood will maintain the seal on her body that holds her life in its hands."

Dante looked over towards Saya as she slept. His brother passing in front of him heading towards the door, "Rosso had kept her well fed up until now." He left a moment later.

Rosso had been involved with this all along. Damn bastard, Dante thought he walked towards the bed where Saya lay. "Should I leave you two alone?" Nero asked from the other side of the room. "Actually, I'll just…find a way to get a message to Kyrie. Chao." And Nero had disappeared too.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching over and placing a hand on her head, rubbing her hair gently and getting his fingers worked up in it. Her hair was always so soft and smooth. "Wake up kid…" Dante said.

And just as he had ordered her to, she opened her eyes, staring at the other end of the room. "Is he gone?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Gone, for now, you can stop pretending."

Saya rose up, looking around. "I know him Dante…" Saya said.

"I know." Dante replied.

"I know him from drinking his blood. We knew each other before I came to meet you."

Saya looked down at herself, touching where her wound had once been and stripped herself of the bandages to find that it had completely healed over. She didn't feel the same as before. She felt like a new side of her had rose out of the ashes. She was a demon for sure, Dante killed demons. "Do you remember anything else?" Dante asked.

"I remember…" Saya looked up towards the ceiling.

A demon had entered her place of rest. Avia was fighting against him… Nelo-Angelo. She remembered standing there watching as her sister fought against him, dealing a heavy blow to the demon, he flew back hitting the ground and sliding.

"Stand back…I'll take care of this." Avia grinned.

"Wait." Saya said calmly and she approached him, healed him and restored his true form.

"Who are you?" Vergil asked.

"Who am I?" Saya repeated. She smiled a little, "Please…call me Saya."

"S-saya…" Vergil repeated.

Amused, Saya smiled a little more. "I'm…a little tired and hungry…" Saya finally said leaning down between his neck and shoulder. "Do you…mind?" Saya almost seductively said.

"D-does it look…like…I have a choice?"

Saya laughed a little in his ear, running her tongue against one side of his neck, she leaned in further and bit down, sucking up what blood she needed.

"So you saved him?" Dante asked.

Saya looked up at Dante. "I feel like I did, and at the same time I feel like I didn't. I feel like me and not me, like this figure that I supposedly am is nothing more than a dark shadow. But at the same time, I feel like it's appropriate… like I must give in to the hunger. I need to know everything Dante…"

"I was afraid that you would say that." Dante replied. "I'm staying too."

"You don't have to." Saya said.

"It has to deal with the dear Dad aspect. Besides, when I leave you're coming home with me, this is no place for a lady."

"Don't think I can handle myself?" Saya cracked her knuckles together.

"Hmmnn… well you did get your ass handed to you before we got here."

"And you had to be a cowboy about it."

"Cowboy, eh? Don't suppose I've heard that one used on me before. Well, whenever there's a damsel in distress, I'm there to save the day."

Saya swung her fist at him and he moved away quickly, teased her a bit more and then stood up walking away. She followed after him, jumping off of the bed, landing on his back and making him fall to the ground. She reached her hands around pressing her fingers into both pressure points on either side of his head digging her fingers under his chin against his neck.

"The hell?" He cried out. She was notably stronger then before, she switched to one hand as she held him there, grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling back. He could feel her teeth graze the skin of his neck. "S-saya." He struggled to say

He managed to reach up, grabbing her by the back of her shirt and throwing her to the floor next to him, he pinned her down. Her eyes were glowing red as she looked up at him. She had intended to feed off of him. "Come on.. as much as I think it's kinky and all, I know you're better then that." Dante forced a joke.  
The glow of her eyes faded and she had shaken out of the trance, kneeing him in the gut and using his weight to flip him onto the floor. "I hope we can play rough like this from now on… its starting to turn me on."

Saya narrowed her eyes holding her head up above his, she slammed it down hard against his, eliciting a cry of agony. "Ass." She said as she remained sitting on him.

"I think you've been listening to Nero too much… am I going to have to keep you two apart?"

"Dante…" Saya called out his name a little more gently. He looked up at her through his fingers. She looked down at him. "I'm sorry." She said.

"For?" He asked. Even though he already knew what she was apologizing for; trying to drink his blood. Not being able to control herself. She covered her face in her hands as the tears welled up. He reached up grabbing her by her shoulders and pulling her against his chest. "I didn't think you'd be one to cry like this." He said quietly to her. "But sometimes, even devils may cry."

Authors Note: Hello everyone that leaves me fantastic reviews and keeps me motivated on finishing this story! (Even though I should be doing homework right now.) I would just like to say, Thank you for reading! All of your reviews actually instill a bit of work ethic into me to get the show on the road and make progress. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing out the quirky verbal fights!


End file.
